DMV Dilemma
by Yin2Yang423
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are finally getting their permit. But how much does Naruto have to go throught to get his.


**Hey! Another story about Naruto and Sasuke getting their permits. So here ya go!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Naruto**

* * *

"Hooray! Sasuke aren't you excited we're finally getting our permits tomorrow!" The blonde headed teen bounced happily up and down on his orange blanketed bed. The raven on the other line held the phone away from his ear as the other cheered loudly. As he put the phone back to his ear he heard a familiar voice calling on Naruto's side. _"Naruto stop jumping on the bed! Your going to come crashing through the floor if you keep that up, I'm sure of it!"_ The bouncing stopped and Naruto landed sitting criss-cross on his bed. "Sorry Iruka!"

"_Yeah, dobe I'm just filled with excitement."_ The raven rolled his eyes in sarcasm.

"Well jeez teme just ruin my fun." Naruto pouted and flopped onto his back with his head hanging over the edge of his bed. _"Well I could've had mine three months ago."_

"But you were so nice and waited for my birthday so we could get it together." Naruto quickly replied so Sasuke didn't have time to regret waiting for October. _"So what's with calling me a bastard if I'm so nice?"_ Sasuke rose and eyebrow as there was only silence on the other end.

"N-Nevermind that! Let's talk over the plan for tomorrow okay!" laughing nervously Naruto sat up once again and waited for the other boy's reply. _"Fine. So what's your brilliant plan?"_

"Okay since we go to different schools we'll just have to meet there." When all he heard was silence Naruto continued. "So once you get home get Kakashi to drive you and once I get home Iruka will drive me, once I get ready of course." Naruto grinned waiting for Sasuke's voice. _"Alright see tomorrow I guess dobe."_

"Teme!" a click on the other end was heard indicating that Sasuke had hung up. Naruto slammed the phone onto its stand and threw the covers over him as he closed his light a drifted to sleep.

* * *

Naruto flew into his house and threw his book bag down with a large bang from the amount of binders and books carried within. "I'm home Iruka!"

Iruka popped his head from the kitchen has he was washing dishes. "Hurry up and change Naruto it's already four-fifteen and your appointment is at four-forty five!" With that said Naruto zoomed upstairs and changed his sweaty red shirt from when he was riding the bus to his favorite orange one. He was about to do his hair when he noticed something was missing. He rushed downstairs to find Iruka.

"Iruka where is the hair gel? I can't find it."

"I think I left it in the car when I was in a rush to get to work and took it. The keys are on the counter just go get it." Naruto snatched the keys and headed toward the car. He hated that Iruka had such an old car. It didn't even have an electric door opener; you had to open everyone else's door from the inside. He opened the door and rummaged through the glove box searching for the gel. Once he found it he locked the door by pushing the locker down and slammed the door shut. He walked toward the house until he stopped in his tracks and turned around quickly.

"Don't tell me— I…" Naruto ran back and pushed his face up against the windows and sure enough found a pair of car keys lying on the passenger's seat. "Ah...Shit!" he tried the door and it didn't open. Yup the door was locked it just so happens that this particular car didn't have an electric opener, how lucky he felt. "Shit! How could I be so careless?"

Naruto ran back into the house looking for Iruka frantically. "Iruka please tell me you have a spare key for the car!" Iruka looked at him quizzically. "Yes they're attached to the holder with the original. Why do you need a—You locked the keys in the car!"

The blonde shifted nervously. "It was an accident, besides who puts a spare with the original!" Just then Naruto's cell phone rang. He picked it up noticing Sasuke's number. "Hey."

"_Hey dobe on your way?"_ Naruto paused and then answered. "No…do you think you can pick me up? I kinda locked the keys in our car and now we don't have a way to open it." Sasuke tried hard not to laugh at what Naruto had just said.

"_You really are a dobe aren't you? Let me ask Kakashi."_ As he waited for Sasuke he could hear a laugh from the background, knowing it was Kakashi's. Sasuke came back after that. _"Yeah we'll be there in five."_

"Thanks Sasuke! Oh and tell your dad I officially hate him." Naruto hung up and turned to a frustrated Iruka. "They're picking me up...Iruka what's wrong?"

"I can't find the locksmith's number and I don't know anyone else to—wait!" Iruka grabbed his house phone and furiously punched in numbers. "Hello…Where are you now?...Can you do me a huge favor and bring the locksmith to the house it's an emergency!...thanks Mizuki." Iruka walked back to Naruto and handed him his appointment paper.

* * *

"Mizuki said he'll take care of it and I will try to get down there as fast I can okay?" Naruto nodded and rushed out the door when he heard a car horn from outside. Iruka shook his head and sighed as he slowly sat down.

"So exactly how did you manage to get the keys stuck in the car?" The blonde did his best to glare at Sasuke but both knew who was better at that. "Shut up teme. Just change the subject okay, besides its Iruka's fault for putting the spare and the original on the same clip."

Kakashi laughed in the driver's seat and flipped out his phone as he dialed. "Hello this is Raul from Pop-a-lock and I heard you're in need for assistance?" Kakashi grinned as he spoke in an Indian accent. _"Yes my keys are stuck in my car, I don't have the money to pay_ _hundreds of dollars, and this is an emergency!"_

Kakashi tried hard not to laugh as he spoke. "Are there any children in the car?"

"_No!"_ In the back of the car Naruto was laughing hysterically as Sasuke just smirked. "Are there any animals in the car?" Naruto's blew up with laughter. He was laughing so much he was crying as he held his stomach. The response from the other end was loud enough for all three to hear.

"_Fuck you Kakashi! Fuck you!"_ then there was a click as everyone laughed even Sasuke.

"So where are your other papers?" Sasuke turn towards Naruto after they're laughing session. "Papers?"

"Yeah, on your appointment sheet it says bring your social security and some type of I.D." Naruto slammed his head against the back of the passenger's seat as he held his hand out to Sasuke. "Cell phone please. I didn't bring mine." Sasuke sighed and handed his phone to the blonde, who dialed quickly.

"Iruka! Do you realize I need information papers and I don't have any of that!"

"_Dammit Naruto I didn't know that, look just do what you can until I can get there. And tell Raul that I'll kill him later."_ Naruto hung up the phone and handed it back to Sasuke. "He said he'll kill you later Kakashi."

* * *

Once they got to the DMV Sasuke had gotten his name checked off for his appointment and now they were waiting. Naruto didn't get his checked his off since he needed information and he didn't have that.

"It's almost four-forty five if Iruka doesn't arrive soon you're going to have to reschedule." Sasuke informed his friend.

"What if I go up there and explain everything! Will it work!" blue eyes shifted to Kakashi then Sasuke and back. "It might let's try."

Kakashi walked up to the receptionist with Naruto in an attempt to explain the situation. "Hi this boy here has an appointment and it seems his father had emergency and will be here soon. Can he still go through with his appointment?"

"Yes, I already checked his name off, he's Sasuke." Kakashi slapped his forehead. "No you don't understand that there is my son." He pointed to Sasuke. "This is his friend and his father is running late can he still go on with the appointment." He said it more slowly this time so she could understand. "Oh ok…I get it, yes no problem."

They walked back toward Sasuke after she checked Naruto's name checked off. "What a dunce. She's even dumber than me." He whispered low so only Sasuke could hear. "Who would've known you were smarter than someone." The raven was whacked on the head with a "Shut up teme!" to compliment it. Just then Iruka ran in papers in hand.

"Iruka!" Naruto smiled happily as they showed the receptionist he had identification and said they could wait in line now to get their permits. Naruto and Sasuke waited holding there identification items as Naruto bounced up and down. "I'm finally getting my permit!"

"Will you go! The lady at the desk just called you!" Naruto walked up to the lady with black hair and in a minute Sasuke was called by another lady at a desk. Iruka walked over for whatever he was needed for. "Hello how are you?" she asked politely. "Great! Can I get my permit now!" she laughed at his excited behavior "Yes but first I need you to look into that and read me line five."

Naruto looked in and he couldn't see line five. "Did I need to bring glasses if I wear them to see far away?" he questioned worriedly. "Yes I'm afraid you do."

Today just wasn't his day, he turned to see Sasuke as he had just finished his eye test and thank goodness he had his glasses with him! "Sasuke can I use your glasses. I didn't bring mine."

"Sasuke slowly took them off and handed them to him. "Your forgetting everything today dobe." The blonde smiled and quickly went to read the letters "K, B, G, E, T, U, O, I, P, S, A, J."

"Good now please stand over by the blue sheet for your picture and look straight ahead." Naruto walked over and did as he was told. After that she asked him some other questions like his address, and if he had disabilities and what not. During the procedure he looked over at Sasuke who held up his permit to indicate he got his and went to sit down with Kakashi. Naruto couldn't wait to have his and smiled at the thought of having the little piece of plastic in his hands.

After a few more questions Naruto signed his name on the technological signing machine and Iruka did the same and handed the women twenty dollars to pay. Just as she was typing a loud roar of thunder was heard and it started raining heavily outside. "Umm… I'm sorry but our computers are down your going to have to wait a couple minutes." Iruka nodded. It kept raining and showed no signs of stopping anytime soon.

The women tried typing again but sighed in disappointment. "Sorry but our computer's don't seem to be coming back on, I'm going to have to reschedule your appointment." Naruto was about to cry. After everything that had just happened he wasn't going to get it anyway. He put head in his arms as he leaned on the counter. "Thanks anyway for your help." Iruka took the slip of paper and was about to turn and leave when the lady shouted at them.

"Wait it just came back!" Naruto's smile came back full force and rushed back to the counter. "I just need your name sir and I can get the permit printed."

"Iruka Umino." She typed it in and two minutes later she handed Naruto his permit to him. "Congratulations, you're pretty lucky."

'_Oh yeah I'm really lucky.'_ He walked back to the front of the DMV and met up with Kakashi and Sasuke. Obsidian eyes met blue as Naruto pulled out his permit and waved it in the paler boys face. "About time dobe." He stood up just to be knocked down by the blonde's hug. "Yay teme! We finally have our permits!"

"Great now get off!" Naruto made his way off Sasuke and helped him up. "Why don't we celebrate by going out to eat." They turned toward Kakashi and nodded in agreement. As Naruto and Sasuke were walking out Kakashi spoke to Iruka.

"Aww what's wrong Iruka have a bad day?" He laughed to himself as Iruka started walking out of the building.

"Shut it Raul!"


End file.
